


Спутанные волосы

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Coercion, F/M, Light Petting, Magic, Romance, Speech Disorders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: В людской, так близко к саду, так близко к свободе, его ловит слуга Юлианы, и это плохой знак. Молодой господин предпочёл бы ни с кем не встречаться, но говорить об этом неучтиво; он попытался вырвать рукав, но Павлинка не смутился и перехватил его за локоть.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	Спутанные волосы

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into беларуская available: [Зблытаныя валасы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089137) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden)



Одна комната слишком похожа на другую, все окна запечатаны колдовством, потайные ходы ведут куда угодно, но не наружу — и Авель кружит по поместью, как загнанный зверь на охоте; но комнаты не похожи на лес, никаких ориентиров он в них не видит.

В чёрном с золотом карнавальном костюме Авель слишком скован, слишком приметен, ему труднее спрятаться в тенях, в пустых комнатах, смешаться с группкой гостей или слуг. Заколка драгоценного металла норовит сбиться набок, золотой плащ волочится по полу, широкие рукава цепляются за встречных, за обстановку — видят небеса, господин-виверна больше похож на легкомысленного любовника, чем на самого себя; пускай так, это ненадолго, это забудется.

Ему нужно убраться отсюда — он не знает, почему, но все его безмолвные чувства кричат: уходи, исчезни, спрячься, ты привлёк ненужное внимание.

Праздничная обувь по обычаю Старого Света раздражающе громко стучит каблуками о мраморные полы, стесняет движения — Авель избавляется от нее, прячет в нише за очередной статуей, продолжает путь босиком… конечно, брат поднимет крик, сестра высмеет его неотесанность, но это будет потом.

В людской, так близко к саду, так близко к свободе, его ловит слуга Юлианы, и это плохой знак. Брат рассказывал: у леди Аранской два слуги для сложных случаев, Павлинка и Мядёлка. Павлинка — бывший легионер, бывший вышибала, бывший подпольный боец, он сила и устрашение; Мядёлка — перекупленный шпион, в своё время работал на самих Ваарденов, и он знает о тебе больше, чем ты сам. Они одеты в цветастые костюмы и всегда держатся на уважительной дистанции от своей хозяйки. Авель видел их на приветственном приёме, в тени колонн: следящих за гостями, прислушивающихся, ожидающих безмолвных приказов.

Павлинка поймал Авеля за рукав, и одновременно согнулся в поклоне:

— Молодой господин, вас ищет леди Юлиана. Пойдёмте, я вам покажу дорогу.

Молодой господин предпочёл бы ни с кем не встречаться, но говорить об этом неучтиво; он попытался вырвать рукав, но Павлинка не смутился и перехватил его за локоть:

— Я проведу вас. В поместье так легко заблудиться! Мы не хотим, чтобы вы зря теряли время.

Если он и знал о блужданиях младшего из ллеу Варденов, то никак этого не показывал.

Авель сделал вид, будто споткнулся на ровном месте, и снова попытался вырваться — но силы его рывка не хватило, чтобы разжать пальцы собеседника, и вышло неловко.

— Идёмте, — улыбнулся слуга, совершенно не раздосадованный сопротивлением.

Авель прочистил долго молчавшее горло, выпрямился и холодно уведомил:

— Прошу простить, у меня назначена встреча через час с лордом Эхеверией в Янтарной комнате.

Высокомерный тон плохо вязался с его босыми ступнями, но в остальном всё было правильно: господин-виверна выпрямил спину, расправил плечи, чуть сощурил глаза и поджал губы, манерно растянул гласные в словах и даже ни разу не запнулся. Если бы это видел брат Лазарь, он бы похвалил, но Павлинка за свою службу справлялся с куда более привилегированными гостями.

— Если вы опоздаете, я принесу лорду самые исчерпывающие извинения, — бестрепетно парировал слуга, и без лишних слов потянул добычу за собой; Авелю ничего не оставалось, кроме как поспешно следовать за ним по бесконечным лестницам и коридорам.

— Я могу поддержать вас за локоть, если вам тяжело идти, — услужливо предложил Павлинка на очередной лестнице, когда господин из-за моря споткнулся на верхней ступеньке.

У Авеля и правда сбилось дыхание, хотя по его меркам он прошел не очень много. В лесах он мог быстро идти целый день, не отдыхая, и несколько лестниц для него не препятствие…

— Н-не тяните меня так сильно, — попросил он, хлопая глазами и пытаясь перевести дыхание. — Спешка в, вовсе не… Я уже ни, никуда не денусь, не от вас.

— Я обязательно принесу вам компенсацию за неудобства, — наученно отрапортовал слуга, продолжая тянуть как ни в чем ни бывало.

Перед очередной затейливо украшенной дверью остановился, с достоинством постучал, пробасил: «Госпожа, ваш гость ожидает вас».

И так Авель, — босой, со сбившимся парадным одеянием, с коротким дыханием и с раскрасневшимися щеками, — впервые предстал перед хозяйкой карнавала. Не тот образ юноши-небожителя, который так тщательно выстроил старший брат на приветственном вечере.

Леди Юлиана расположилась за широким письменным столом, и закатный свет из панорамного окна золотил кудри цвета карамели, аккуратный овал лица и белые плечи. Ее платье куда проще обычных вычурных нарядов, и белая ткань мягко спускалась волнами до тонких щиколоток. Леди очаровательна, но Авель предпочёл не быть очарованным: он согнулся в деревянном поклоне, уставился на пол перед собой и резко произнёс, насколько возможно резко говорить с его несовершенной речью:

— Этот кандидат н-не ждал приглашений к хозяйке Глициний, тем более таких на, на-стойчивых.

— Кандидат? Как официально! — обрадовалась хозяйка поместья. — Ещё никто из моих гостей не называл себя так.

Она вышла из-за стола, нежно простучав каблучками расписных туфелек по мрамору.

— А я заранее посылала к тебе гонца с объявлением об аудиенции, так что не приму от тебя этот недовольный тон. Нечего прятаться. И почему ты смотришь в пол? Смотреть надо на меня.

Авель выпрямился, но весьма непочтительно продолжил смотреть куда-то в сторону. Встретить взгляд чужих глаз для него сродни западне: есть что-то темное, пугающее в глубине зрачков… За белым плечом собеседницы он заметил высокий камин — и с тоской подумал, что в его родном замке Беловодья за таким камином скрывался тайный ход в подвал. Даже узоры украшений на камне такие же.

— Какое у вас, у вас ко мне дело, — сказал холодно, но в этот раз не так уверенно, и слово вышло с заиканием.

— О, всего лишь смотрю на кандидатов в женихи. Знаешь, следить из высокой ложи это одно, а личный разговор — совсем другое. Но что это мы стоим? Павлинка, чего встал как истукан, подай чаю и пирожных, да запри дверь от лишних ушей, — сама же хозяйка протянула гостю руку, нежно коснулась запястья под тканью рукава. — Пошли-пошли, я хочу услышать о тебе из твоих собственных уст. Кого ко мне прислали? Что он из себя представляет? Какие у него намерения? Я сегодня буду твоим самым внимательным слушателем, о господин-виверна из Беловодья.

Её затянутая в шёлковую перчатку ладонь оказалась такой мягкой и прохладной, что Авелю даже не с чем было сравнить это прикосновение. Он покорно проследовал в просторный альков, уставленный растениями в кадках, позволил усадить себя на низкий диванчик, бездумно принял фарфоровую чашечку, Юлиана снова улыбнулась ему, по-детски подперев щеки ладонями.

— Давай поговорим. Я начну: зачем тебя преследовал старший брат в день нашей встречи?

Авель знает эту игру в изящную беседу. Она подобна заросшей осокой поляне: выглядит такой мягкой, но норовит глубоко ранить босые ноги. Господин-виверна знает, что плох в таких играх, и силится избежать каждого лишнего слова, ставит нетронутый чай на стол, спрашивает прямо:

— Вам это не, не интересно. Что же, что же вам нужно?

Юлиана не меняется в лице, лишь склоняет голову набок:

— Знаешь, не так надо вести себя в обществе леди. Если я заперла тебя в отдаленной комнате, то ожидаю, что ты будешь делать вид, будто это в порядке вещей! — леди Аранская смеётся, тянет руку через столик и ласково ведёт по щеке Авеля, нежно давит большим пальцем под левым глазом. — Давай ещё раз. У тебя тут царапины. Откуда они?

Авель дёрнулся от ее касания как от пощёчины, встал, намереваясь уходить пока не поздно — не через запертую дверь, так через окно, через дверь для слуг.

— Павлинка, — промурлыкала хозяйка Глициний с самым довольным выражением, и слуга тут же вырос за спиной господина-виверны. — Будь добр, заломай ему руки как ты умеешь, да поосторожней.

— Прошу прощения, молодой господин, — пробасил бывший легионер, молниеносно выкручивая Авелю запястья за спиной; юноша только и успел, что зашипеть от внезапной и острой боли.

— Видимо, придётся разговаривать так, — леди Юлиана пожала плечами. — Но мне так тоже нравится.

Она встала из-за стола, чтобы её лицо было на одном уровне с лицом пленника, снова коснулась его щеки, требовательно потянула за край недавно зажившей царапины.

— Где ты успел так расцарапать лицо? Это никуда не годится.

Ее глаза оказались прямо перед лицом пленного господина-виверны, но даже так ему удалось отвести взгляд — смотрел на волнистый локон у её щеки.

Павлинка держал крепко — малейшее движение отзывалось вспышкой боли в вывернутых плечах и локтях. В таком положении нельзя ни вырваться из злонамеренных рук, ни совершить самое простенькое заклинание.

Леди Юлиана провела по его запястьям, сковывая их безмолвным заговором, и добавила:

— Павлинка, можешь нас оставить. Я тебя позову, как нужно будет.

Сама же села рядом со своим скованным гостем, так близко, что Авель почувствовал её запах совсем иначе: с обычной сладости он разделился на карамель, корицу и морскую соль.

Авель глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями — но его ответ не понадобился, девушка заговорила сама:

— Признаться, ты меня заинтриговал, Авель из Беловодья, своей жадностью до слов, и чуждым выговором, и склонностью молчать, когда все вокруг требует ответа. Я смотрю на тебя издалека, и мне хочется попробовать тебя на вкус, посмотреть на тебя без этих слоев ткани, почувствовать, легко ли тебе дышать в моем присутствии…

Её голос переливался, как чистый ручей, а руки блуждали вместе с речью: на слове «жадность» она провела пальцем от раскрывшейся царапины до основания шеи, чуть оттянула высокий воротник; на «попробовать» слегка надавила на беззащитную шею, огладила выпирающие ключицы, провела по груди, чтобы на «под слоями ткани» прижать раскрытую ладонь к рёбрам, почувствовать стук торопливого сердца.

— И хотя сейчас твои щёки едва ли стали розовее, мне нравится…

— Это в, вовсе не нужно, — перебил Авель нарочито резко. — Я не, я не за-интересован в-вас…

В ответ госпожа карнавала улыбнулась в предвкушении, обнажая чуть более длинные клыки, чем принято по канонам аранской красоты, — и ударила его по щеке; она не вкладывала в это особой силы, но звук вышел довольно громким, а голова пленника дёрнулась в сторону.

— Говорить такое леди весьма грубо, знаешь ли. Тебя не учили манерам?

Авель молчал, не спеша поворачивать голову; его туманный взгляд замер на изящной лозе с белыми бутонами, что взбиралась по стене к потолку. Ядовитый виноград в помещении? Нет, не о том надо думать… В голове шумело. Надо как-то сбежать. Он попробовал пошевелить руками — бесполезно. Может, он мог бы пойти на поводу у хозяйки Глициний, сыграть в опасные разговоры, но слова предавали его, не шли из одеревеневшего горла.

Леди Юлиана, не дождавшись от него ни слова, схватила пленника за подбородок, развернула лицом к себе:

— Ты ответишь мне что-нибудь?

Она высокомерно и требовательно смотрела на него сверху вниз, рука цепко держала, не давая сдвинуться, и в таком положении взгляду Авеля некуда ускользнуть; её глаза так близко, цвета орехового дерева, в обрамлении безупречно длинных ресниц, с небольшим темно-карим пятнышком у зрачка… господин-виверна стал добычей, застыл в смятении, не в силах ни отшатнуться, ни ответить.

Госпожа Юлиана улыбнулась победно, её щеки тронул румянец:

— Жаль, ты сейчас не видишь своё лицо… оно так чудесно, когда выражает страх.

Нет, Авель не хотел бы видеть этого, но эту мысль он не успевал осознать: леди Аранская, не отпуская его подбородка, склонилась и нетерпеливо поцеловала, протолкнула горячий язык между его приоткрытых губ.

Это было влажно, приторно, совершенно невозможно вдохнуть — и всё же Авель ответил, сам того не ожидая, потянулся навстречу, неловко выворачивая шею, сталкиваясь зубами — чтобы тут же отпрянуть, вырвав лицо из чужой руки. Давясь воздухом, он попытался отодвинуться, чуть не свалился на пол — но леди это только развеселило: она неторопливо потянулась следом, обняла неловкого партнера, запустив руки под золотой плащ.

— Чего ты так боишься? Тебе понравится все, что последует, обещаю, — протянула она, закусывая мочку его уха: удивительное маленькое действие, от которого по позвоночнику юноши-виверны прошла волна тёплой дрожи. Это не укрылось от внимания девушки — она оттянула его высокий воротник и прижалась губами к сгибу шеи, вырывая из непослушного рта случайный вдох.

В этот момент стало понятно, что делать дальше: Авель отстранился, потянулся к её лицу — и девушка-глициния великодушно вернулась к прерванному поцелую, её руки нетерпеливо забрались под чёрную ткань его одежд, прошлись по животу, рёбрам, груди.

Видимо, фраза леди «хочется попробовать на вкус» врезалась юноше-виверне в память — и его язык переместился от горячего рта к уголку губ, оттуда — на сгиб шеи, жадно пробуя на вкус благоуханную кожу, вырисовывая затейливые узоры, спускаясь ниже, обводя ключицы; он торопливо оттянул зубами шёлковую ткань ее платья, желая продолжить невидимый орнамент — и Юлиана благоволила его желанию.

Её дыхание стало поверхностным и торопливым под стать партнёру, она порывисто отняла руки от его груди, стащила белые перчатки, чтобы одной рукой оттянуть мешающийся воротник, расстегнуть фарфоровые пуговицы, а другую запустила в волосы Авеля: высокий хвост распустился окончательно, драгоценная заколка со звоном упала на пол.

Когда его горячий язык надавил на чувствительную кожу сбоку от сердца, она мечтательно вздохнула и тут же потянула за волосы, желая увидеть его лицо; посмотрела в блестящие глаза и спросила, издевательски растягивая слова:

— О, что это, мне удалось пробудить в тебе интерес?

Авель не ответил, потянулся обратно к её рту, но Юлиана только сильнее потянула пригоршню светлых прядей:

— Вот уж нет, изволь ответить мне. Хочешь продолжать? Хочешь овладеть мной? Давай, признавайся. Смотри в глаза.

Господин виверна на это прикрыл затуманенные глаза и впервые дал ответ — но то были не слова покорности, а короткое заклинание на тайном языке.

Плечи и грудь Юлианы окутало странное тепло, она опустила глаза — и увидела размашистые знак там, где господин-виверна так неумело, так торопливо водил кончиком языка; в полумраке алькова они переливались белыми искорками.

— Да что с тобой не так?! — раздраженно воскликнула девушка, отталкивая его, силясь стереть с себя неугодные письмена, лихорадочно вспоминая все заклинания против отравления, навеянного сна и призыва существ.

Однако прошло полминуты, а с леди-глицинией ничего не происходило.

Её рот растянулся в тонкой улыбке: видимо, торопливый юноша-виверна не успел дорисовать знаки! И понадеялся обойтись без последних штрихов! Как неудачно, как жалко.

Она внимательно посмотрела на своего пленника — Авель не двинулся с места, остался в том же положении, в котором она его оттолкнула. Его руки оставались скованными за спиной, губы раскраснелись от неосторожных касаний, спутанные волосы в золотистом беспорядке, кожа под чёрным воротом пламенела свежими отметинами — но выражение лица было таким же невыразительным, таким же тоскливым, как и всегда, а голубые глаза смотрели куда-то в сторону, и взгляд задумчиво блуждал.

— О, это было близко, — протянула она, одновременно в злости и восхищении. — Отличная попытка, весьма впечатлена, готова рукоплескать твоей находчивости. Так подло! Так обидно! Поражена, но совершенно не отменяю последующую расплату. Я хотела видеть твои глаза в момент наслаждения! Теперь же хочу услышать, как ты будешь кричать.

Она подняла с пола его заколку, пробормотала очередной заговор, сделала шаг к несостоявшемуся любовнику — и тут в глубине комнаты громко разбилась кадка с землей, нечто обхватило леди из-за спины, прижало руки к туловищу, перепуталось с пальцами, с волосами, с подолом платья…

Хозяйка поместья удивлённо вскрикнула, открыла рот позвать слугу, но не издала ни звука — Авель поднялся на ноги, в один шаг оказался перед ней и ткнулся лбом в нос — но промахнулся, и нечаянно по касательной ударил в зубы.

Этого хватило, чтобы превратить приказ в смазанный вскрик, а дальнейшее сделала стремительно растущая лоза — стебли с белыми бутонами множились, оплетая леди Аранскую, лезли под платье, оплетали бёдра, норовили пролезть в рот…

Юлиана забилась в живом коконе, попыталась закричать — ветви тут же полезли между зубов, и она в страхе стиснула их, откусив горький кусочек стебля.

Авель с шипением повёл затёкшими плечами, встряхнул освобождёнными руками: стоило заклинательнице отвлечься, как её заговор утратил силу.

— Приношу из, извинения, — сказал он без выражения, прикладывая ладонь к собственному лбу, кончики пальцев окрасились в красный. — Бить в нос я не хотел, это вы, вышло случайно.

Зубы леди Аранской оставили на лице господина-виверны две неглубоких, но сильно кровоточащих царапины, и алые капли неторопливо стекали с высокого лба на переносицу, а оттуда — к краешку губ.

Он коснулся растущей лозы, прошептал ей что-то: растение остановило свой рост, лишь сдавило свою драгоценную ношу чуть сильней. Воздух наполнился запахом земли, сырости и сладких белых цветов.

— Я вас покину, — слегка поклонился Авель, прежде чем выскользнуть из алькова в комнату, а оттуда — сбежать в переплетение коридоров.

Ведь в отдаленных кабинетах хозяев тайный ход всегда находится за камином. Даже узоры украшений на мраморных панелях одни и те же.

**Author's Note:**

> Альбом с персонажами: https://vk.com/album-159068631_273225874


End file.
